


Not As It Appears

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Vampires, Younger Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “You should contain your young Turned.”  An accented voice growled out lowly to Shiro’s left.  Causing Shiro to jump and turn to see a tall lean male coming to stand behind him.  Wine glass in hand.  “Must nib those bad behaviors while they are still impressionable.”The man wasn’t looking at Shiro at all.Slowly Shiro followed the other’s gaze to where it was fixed.





	Not As It Appears

**Author's Note:**

> This was one the alternate ideas I have for my Halloween Shance Fic.
> 
> Where Lance is an older vampire that turned Shiro. And people confuse the fact all the time. Some asked so I did a thing instead of writing a summary of the idea.
> 
> Anonymous asked: I love your idea of older vampire lance who everyone thinks is younger than vampire shiro, it's cute and i could totally see it happening!!!

“You should contain your young Turned.”  An accented voice growled out lowly to Shiro’s left.  Causing Shiro to jump and turn to see a tall lean male coming to stand behind him.  Wine glass in hand.  “Must nib those bad behaviors while they are still impressionable.”

The man wasn’t looking at Shiro at all.  

Slowly Shiro followed the other’s gaze to where it was fixed.

He was not surprised when his gaze feel on Lance.  Who was beaming as he complimented a woman’s cape like blazer and enthusiastically eating a slice of cake from the party.  Shiro couldn’t make out their conversation over the noise of the crowd and the string quartet playing.  But he knows Lance well enough to know he was probably asking the woman where she got so he could have his own.

Which meant there was going to be an evening of dramatic swishing about and over the top “Dracula” accents and acting.  Something he would roll his eyes at as he watched it all.  Even when he would ultimately join in the fun after a few hours.

“Uh…”  Shiro said into his own wine class.

This wasn’t the first time something like this had  _happened._

Shiro had always been something a level headed and controlled person.  A leader at heart someone once told him.  He was contained and serious in interacting with people at parties.  Where Lance is far more lively and more of an emotional upfront about things.   And never one to shy away from saying whatever was on his mind or tongue.

To Vampires that translated to age and Turn Lineage.

Shiro was old, and Lance was his Turned.

Which was always  _wrong!_

But Shiro never knew exactly what to say when it happened.

“Mingling with a feeder.”  The man continued with a click of his tongue.  “It’s not wrong, but he’ll never learn proper the ways if he interacts with humans.  He won’t know how to respect or interact with a vampire older than him if he mingles.”

Shiro’s gaze flickered between the man and Lance.

“He does what he wants.” Shiro stated levely.  “I can’t tell him what to do.”

That cause the man to turn and look and Shiro with a raised eyebrow.  Shiro doesn’t flinch under his glaring look of shock.  Partly because he has no reason to.  They guy was half a judgmental idiot, thinking he knew everything.  

And partly because Keith is like ten times more terrifying on a  _good_  day.

“And why is that?”  The man growled.

“Because he’s  _my_  Turned, dumb dumb.”  Lance’s voice suddenly declared.

Shiro nodded quickly as Lance was just suddenly beside him.

“You…are his Turner, please.”  The man scuffed, before Lance growled darkly at him.  Something that was still dangerous even with a forkful of cake in Lance’s mouth.  “Fine…but clearly you need to learn some respect for your elders.”

“I’m 1437.”  Lance huffed, grinning as the man choked on the blood in his glass.  “So perhaps you should learn to respect  _your_  elders.”  He continued levelly, until his voice brightened.  “But it’s an honest mistake, happens more often than you think.  Don’t worry, I won’t tell Allura about you insulted one of her three Turned.”

The man’s eyes went wide, before he quickly muttered an apology for so much as bothering Lance and Shiro.  Bowing slightly before he scampered away to the complete other side of the room.  Lance watched him with a bemused expression as he scooped more cake into his mouth and sucked the fork clean.

“Was that necessary?”  Shiro asked after a moment.

“Mmhmm,”  Lance started as he pulled the fork from his mouth slowly.  “Yes, very much so.  Councilman Robins has been a thorn in Allura’s side for years, and now he desperately wants to be on her good side.”

“But pulling the Lineage card.”

Lance shrugged like he really didn’t care.

Shiro was quite sure the older vampire really didn’t care.  

Even though he hated pulling his status.  Mostly because everyone treated him like some special magic thing that should be handled with the utmost care and perfection.  Because Allura only had three Turned, which was a small number considering her age and being part of third “generation” of the Altean “family.”  Who she turned were special and powerful.

“Cake?”  Lance suddenly asked.

Knocking Shiro from his thoughts.

He turned to find the older vampire holding up a forkful of care at Shiro.  A well proportioned piece of cake and icing.  Though Shiro frowned slightly at the red coloring of the cake, and the overwhelming smell of chocolate.  Sometimes he just hated how Vampires had to put blood in like…everything.

“It’s just Red Velvet cake, you dork.”  Lance declared with a chuckle.

“Really?”

“Yes, this is a party for everyone.   Vampire and  _humans_  alike.  The cake is just regular cake.”  Lance assured with a growing grin.  “Now eat it before I shove it in your face.”

“Alright, alright.”  Shiro assured as he leaned down to take the bite of cake.

He hummed at the pleasant taste of just simple chocolate on his tongue.  And the feeling of a kiss on his cheek as Lance pulled the fork from his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. 
> 
> But it’s cute. 
> 
> Goes nothing into the background though, which is fine I guess. However, because I didn’t go into much detail about it. Allura turned Lance, Romelle, and Hunk. And Keith is some freshly turned vampire Lance and Shiro (really just Shiro) found on the street and took in. So Keith is kind of a little feral, but the two are teaching him how to be a vampire.


End file.
